L'histoire de Naruto
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Sasuke s'inquiète : son petit ami, Naruto, lui semble absent depuis quelques temps. Voulant en avoir le coeur net, il s'introduit un jour chez lui et découvre un étrange carnet, dans lequel le jeune homme livre ses états d'âme.


**Voici une petite fic que j'ai "fait" à l'aide de paroles de chansons que j'aime et que je trouve coller bien à Naruto. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. **

_**Disclamer:** les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les les textes des chansons de Marie Mai, Ina Ich, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Jesse McCartney, Vegastar, Hélène Ségara & Laura Pausini, Kyo, Madame Kay, Jennifer, Exo - K._

* * *

**L'histoire de Naruto !**

Sasuke aimait depuis longtemps le jeune Uzumaki. Mais ce dernier restait très mystérieux quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments et il n'arrivait pas à déceler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sur sa vie. Sasuke avait toujours l'impression que derrière le sourire du blondinet se cachait un profond désarroi et il avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête et tout le monde savait qu'un Uchiwa quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête, impossible de lui faire sortir. Il voulait tout savoir sur l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendait malgré les nombreux obstacles qu'ils avaient traversés.

Un jour, que son âme sœur était de service chez Ichiraku, il se rendit chez le blond, dont il avait le double des clés. Il fouilla, sans trop mettre de désordre, la chambre de Naruto et il trouva un carnet sous son oreiller. Il le prit et s'assit sur le lit. Il feuilleta le carnet et son regard se posa sur les deux mots _« mon histoire »._ Sans plus attendre, il lut ce qui s'y trouvait.

_« Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire, comme celle de milliers de gens, mais voilà, c'est mon histoire et bien sûr c'est différent. On essaie, on croit pouvoir oublier avec le temps, on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec._

_Je passe mon temps à narguer l'ennui, rare sont ceux qui m'apprécient, mais pourtant je suscite les jalousies car jusqu'alors la chance ma sourit. J'accomplirai mes rêves sans jamais me soucier des on dit, à ma morale, je serai fidèle. Je suis le maître de ma vie. Voilà ce que je suis._

_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis. Regardez en classe c'est pas l'extase. Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire. C'est pas l'pire, quand la pause arrive, je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse. Je veux que l'on m'écoute. Plus de doute, pour m'en sortir je dois tenir et construire mon futur, partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure. Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières pour connaître l'amour et le monde ... Faudra-t-il que je cours jusqu'au bout pour connaître le monde et l'amour ?_

_Mais qu'est ce qui toujours nous pousse à dresser tant de barrières, la peur, l'honneur ou l'orgueil ?_

_Je suis celui que l'on déteste, celui qu'on oublie souvent, celui qu'on ne remarque jamais. Regarde, je suis celui qui reste quand les autres ont le temps, qu'on aime quand il se tait et marche. Je reste là, qu'on me veuille ou pas, Je suis comme ça... Je suis celui que l'on évite, dont on parle doucement, celui que l'on n'écoute jamais. Tu sais, j'aimerai qu'on me défende, qu'on parle un peu de moi... Mais fatigué d'attendre, je marche. _

_T'es-tu déjà senti rabaissé ? As-tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ? Comme si tu n'étais pas chez toi? Et que personne ne te comprenais. As-tu déjà voulu fuir ? T'es-tu déjà enfermé dans ta chambre ? Avec la radio à fond que personne ne t'entende crier. Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand rien ne va plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi. D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu, d'être laissé dans l'obscurité, d'être achevé quand tu touches le fond, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, d'être sur le point de t'effondrer. Et personne n'est là pour te sauver. Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Bienvenue dans ma vie. As-tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné ? Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus ? Avant la fin de ta vie. Es-tu emprisonné dans un monde que tu hais ? En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ? Avec ces faux grands sourires et ces mensonges stupides lorsqu'à l'intérieur tu saignes._

_T'a rien à faire là, tu t'sens pas bien là, tu voudrais rester mourir dans tes vieux draps. Ce monde est trop grand, ce monde est méchant, tu voudrais que la terre s'arrête un instant pour qu'enfin quelqu'un te tende la main et te demande si aujourd'hui tu vas bien. Un peu d'attention, un peu d'émotion et tu verras enfin une belle raison de pas t'foutre en l'air, de pas t'mettre sous terre, d'oublier que tes seuls amis seront les vers qui t' boufferons sans gêne. Si tu t'ouvres les veines oublie tes démons avant que ta vie devienne l'enfer. Ta rien à faire là, tu comptes les dégâts causé par tous ses regard posés sur toi. Qu'ont-ils tous ses gens au rictus blessant à vouloir à tout prix te sortir du rang ? T'es pas fait comme eux, ta pas l'air heureux, ta solitude salie leur rêve prétentieux d'une vie sans misère, d'une vie sans mystère mais le bonheur ne se mène pas comme une carrière._

_Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out. I wanna scream it makes me feel alive._

_Au réveil je vois que tout va bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie tout est parfait. Lentement je regarde autour de moi et je suis stupéfaite. Je pense à toutes ces petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle. Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose, c'est le meilleur sentiment. Cette innocence est éclatante, j'espère qu'elle va le rester. Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer. J'ai trouvé un endroit sûr où il n'y a pas une seule larme. Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair. Le calme m'enveloppe, je suis tellement heureuse ici. C'est tellement fort, et maintenant je me laisse le droit d'être sincère. Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose, c'est le meilleur sentiment. Cette innocence est éclatante, au point qu'elle te donne envie de pleurer._

_J'ai la conscience tranquille, je vis un jour à la fois, mon chemin je le dessine, je le fais comme je le vois, qu'on m'admire, qu'on me déteste, j'ai le sourire collé aux lèvres, c'est moi._

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde comme si demain était la fin du monde. Abandonner la fièvre_

_ne plus regarder en arrière. Trouver l'essentiel pour enfin oublier le reste. Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse. Je voudrais pouvoir éclore et demain sourire encore. _

_Je grandis, et plus je traverse les âges, plus les barreaux de ma cage me retiennent. Je me méfie, je me sens pris en otage._

_Maintenant réponds moi s'il te plait, et dis-moi pourquoi les gens ont changés. Y a t-il jamais eu une « belle » époque avant ? Ils ont oubliés comment aimer, et ont perdu ce cœur qui faisait attention aux autres. Ils passent leurs vies le dos tourné à tout. Nos yeux ne se rencontreront-ils plus ? Ne pourrons nous plus nous comprendre ? N'aimerons nous plus ? Face à cette douloureuse réalité, nous avons versé des larmes une fois de plus. S'il vous plait dites-nous que nous pourrons changer les choses, que nous devrions les changer. Il n'y a pas la vie, pas d'émotion ou de chaleur, juste un langage incorrect. Un champ vallonné de désolation. La solitude se renforce alors que les jours passent. Et nous sommes blessés par le fait que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'être humain. Si seulement nous pouvions tous être reconnaissants pour les jours bénis que nous accordent la vie. Nous pouvons créer de nouveaux liens. Plutôt que d'avoir des cœurs brisés avoir des amours joyeux. Si seulement nous pouvions tous sourire ensemble. Qui s'intéresse à moi ?_

_La lumière s'éveille, sur une route perdue que l'on emprunte chaque jour, chaque jour à notre insu et nos yeux collés, qui peinent à s'ouvrir sur le fait inavoué qu'on est pas facile à vivre. J'ai fermé mon âme, à triple tour._

_J'aimerais vivre à l'envers, peu à peu perdre ma raison, que demain soit hier. Inverser l'ordre des saisons. J'aimerais vivre à l'envers pour retrouver mes illusions, pouvoir encore me dire que le meilleur reste à venir. J'aimerais vivre à l'envers, laisser l'usure et les rides en arrière. Oter une bougie à chaque anniversaire, gagner sa virginité, désapprendre à compter, pouvoir changer le sens_

_de notre existence._

_Pour tous ceux qui restent, pour ceux qui espèrent, pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière. Pour tout ce qu'on laisse et pour tout ce qu'on perd, on s'accroche à demain mais on oubliera jamais hier. Je sais bien que ça se passe pas toujours comme dans les livres. J'aimerais mieux pas savoir qu'on avait ça a vivre. Maintenant que tout est fait et qu'on peut pas revenir, il faut se remettre à vivre, faut se remettre à sourire. Si tu m'entends aujourd'hui, de là-haut dans l'autre monde, envoie un peu de pluie, pour mes fleurs sur ta tombe._

_Je cherche un endroit, je recherche un visage. Est-ce que je connais quelqu'un ici ? Car rien ne va plus et tout fout le camp et personne n'aime être seul. N'y a t-il personne qui essaye de me trouver ? Personne ne viendra-t-il m'emmener à la maison ? J'essaye de comprendre cette vie. Oh pourquoi est-ce que tout est si confus ? Peut-être que je perds simplement la raison._

_Je me fous des princes charmants, leurs promesses je les oublie, ces voleurs de sentiments. Envie d'entendre tout ce qu'il ne dit pas, envie de bras chauds sous mes draps froids. L'amour et moi ça fait deux, ne tombez pas amoureux._

_Je ne suis pas un animal, juste un être qui a mal._

_Des erreurs j'en ai bien trop fait, d'autres encore, j'en suis sûre, viendront s'inscrire dans le carnet, de mes torts et mes bavures. Mais tenaces sont les regrets, qui m'infligent la torture, de ne pouvoir me retourner, sur mon passé si obscur._

_Aujourd'hui je me sens comme une vieille pendule, envie d'arrêter le temps qui jamais ne capitule. Aujourd'hui je me sens comme une vieille pendule, envie d'arrêter le temps. Je crois que je tourne en rond et les secondes comme des bombes me font vivre des heures bien sombres et ma tête comme une tombe me fait vivre des heures dans l'ombre. Et mes aiguilles marquent toujours les mêmes pensées accrochée à mon axe j'avance sans avancer refaisant chaque jour cette triste traversée. Ma vie est un cadran qui me tient prisonnier._

_Je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant, je peux prendre soin de moi, je ne dois pas les laisser tomber maintenant. Je ne dois pas les laisser me voir pleurer. Je vais bien, je vais bien. Je suis trop fatigué pour écouter. Je suis trop vieux pour croire à toutes ces histoires enfantines. Il n'y a aucune chose telle que la foi et la confiance et la poussière d'étoiles. Mon monde entier change, je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. J'essaie et j'essaie encore de comprendre la distance entre l'amour que je ressens et les choses que je crains et tous les rêves uniques._

_Perdue, je fuis cette foutue réalité, est-ce de ma faute si je suis paumée ? Je vais errer, je vais errer dans ma tête, une effroyable envie de tout casser, de me briser, d'exploser dans toutes les directions et que les vents m'emportent, n'importe où, là où rien ne ressemble à rien, où je ressemblerai à tout, à rien. Que les vents m'emportent loin, très loin, jusqu'à manquer d'air, je veux suffoquer, hurler, souffrir pour pleurer de joie et que les larmes lacèrent ma peau jusqu'au sang comme une griffe du bonheur, que ce dernier écorche mes mains tellement je l'aurais caressé. _

_Je veux me nuire sauvagement, abominablement et que cette souffrance hante mon être dans une danse macabre, rythmée par mes peurs, mes peines, mes ignorances, les battements de mon c__œu__r. »_

En lisant ce texte, Sasuke avait presque la larme à l'œil, il avait était profondément toucher. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Naruto renfermait autant de détresse au fond de lui. Il se jura de tout faire pour que son blondinet ne ressente plus jamais une telle souffrance.

* * *

Reviews onegai ^_^


End file.
